


"You are the person I love the most in the face of the Earth"

by MultifandomWorldEnIg



Series: Gen Z Shit Because I Love Them A Lot [3]
Category: Albus Severus Potter/ Scorpius Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Next Gen Harry Potter - Fandom, Scorbus - Fandom
Genre: Gaybies, Harry Potter Next Gen Ships, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Scorbus Married, scorbus fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomWorldEnIg/pseuds/MultifandomWorldEnIg
Summary: Albus proposes to the lov of his life, his soulmate and his best friend. Pure fluff, basically. I cried writing it. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, scorbus - Relationship
Series: Gen Z Shit Because I Love Them A Lot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	"You are the person I love the most in the face of the Earth"

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so i apologise if there is any mistakes. Also, TCC is not canon in this (i read it a log time ago so idk if it makes any difference clarifying it)

They were sitting comfortably in their chairs around the square plastic table under the light of the moon and the sparkle of some stars.It was a dark night because of light pollution so they ended up also lighting a candle. They were eating silently, enjoying the night and each other’s company. They had started avoiding restaurants some months ago. At least when it was up to them. It’s not like they didn’t like them at all, it was just that there were too many people, too much noise, and they were better in the confines of the small apartment they’d been living in for the past couple years.  
But sometimes one of them would want to have a more romantic night and that’s how they ended up installing a restaurant table in a small park.  
-This would be way fancier if you would have let me bring my wand. We could be eating, i don't know, raviolis or some fancy shit- chuckled Albus, biting his cold ham and cheese sandwich. He was, of course, joking. The evening couldn’t be more perfect. In the end, it was the evening he was going to propose to his soulmate.  
-You were the one who proposed a muggle surrounding area in the first place!- they both laughed. It was true, the park was calming and nice. They also had some fun dates there.-Plus, you love the way i slice the bread.- Scorpius made a fake shown off accent and Albus smiled widely, trying not to look so much like a dork.  
-That 's true. I love everything about you- he reached for his boyfriend’s hand some inches away from him and smiled. Scorpius smiled back.  
“Okay” Al tought to himself “You are going to do it”. He swallowed and reached for the velvet box in his pocket with his free hand and tried to think of the exact words. He’d written a speech. And then threw it away. And then another, and another, and another. But none of them had convinced him. He thought about writing a last one with the parts he had liked the most about his 5 failed speeches, but in the end he would have gotten nervous trying to remember it so he discarded it.  
“Be spontaneous. Talk with your heart. You know you love him, you just have to figure out the words'' had said both Victorie and Lily. And he resumed they were right.  
He took a deep breath, and tried to calculate how much time he had been immersed in his own thoughts. But he noticed that Scorpius was still smiling so he just dropped the words out of his mouth.  
-You are the person I love the most in the face of the Earth- Albus said quickly, trying not to go red.  
-You are the person I love the most in the face of the Earth too, Albus- responded Scor, blushing. God, he looked so gorgeous turning scarlet under the moonlight, that Albus didn’t even think and put himself on one knee, making contact with the wet grass. Albus grabbed the box and kept it in his palm, and then looked at his boyfriend’s eyes and his dropped jaw.  
“He loves you. He’s going to say yes. You are going to marry the love of your life”, he taught, and suddenly, he filled his mind with their future together, and their most precious moments in the past, and all of a sudden, tears were rolling down his cheeks. Scorpius’ were alo shining a bit more than normal, like they used to when he cried, so Albus assumed he was also crying. That made him happy, but also nervous as hell.  
-You know, I always thought that marriage made no sense. It’s just paperwork, after all- Scorpius chuckled and cleaned his face with his sleeve- But then i fell in love with you. And sometimes I would just look at you and think how much i wanted to marry you. And how much i wanted to call you my husband. And how much I wanted to dance with you while we ignore the fact that a whole bunch of people are watching because we are each other’s world.- Al made a pause to sniffle and to stare at Scopius eyes- You are my world. And waking you up and admiring your adorable face while you sleep besides me is the best gift the world has given to me, ever. And i want that to continue forever, and i want a future with you, and i want to show our kids pictures of us when we were their age, and celebrating our anniversary, and being an old married couple, and…- Albus had been talking so much that he had just realized that he was out of breath and that his face ached of smiling so hard. Scorpius was smiling just as widely, and looking at him in a way that the whole word could turn into pieces and you wouldn't even realize. So Albus pulled out the little dark boz, and opened it to show a shining silver ring right in the middle.- So what do you say? Would you marry me?- his eyes were now being consumed in the way Scorpius was nodding excitedly and the enormous smile that would make Albus fall for him deeper everytime. He didn't even realize that he was being lifted, and hugged and kissed.  
-Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes! A million times yes!-  
Tight hugs, and teary wet kisses, and excited “yeses” and big smiles were forever going to be graven in Albus' mind.


End file.
